Misfortune
by Faded Wings Of Light
Summary: I am alone. Haunted by my very soul, yes..'my' very soul. It tried to kill me, but I managed to live. Now, when the whole world had not been saved by my onsalught, there is no Avalanche. I have nothing left but a few survivors to taunt. Yet, something cha
1. Default Chapter

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own FF7 nor do I own Squaresoft. I would love to own it but..sadly..I would corrupt it to the endiness it is fortold to not have.  
  
~ Title Tidal of Misfortune.  
  
~Author~ CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
------------------------  
  
All I can see is nothingness. Tugging at my inner soul and trapping my lungs, commanding them to collapse. I glare upwards, towards the surface. My mind says to go, but my body does not respond. Maybe it's because of these damn shackles on my ankles which bind me to the bottom of this lake. What, I ask myself, have I gotten myself into this time?  
  
My long, silver hair floats, swaying with the lake's current. I try to keep my eyes open, but my brain is loosing the amount of precious oxygen I had breathed before being sent down in this depth of darkness. I opened my mouth, bubbles erupting from my body as I soon gave way to the blackness of my now shutting down system. But..then, something cut me loose.  
  
"Hey, buddy! You alive, eh!?" A voice yelled.  
  
My ears felt as if they had no drums, and this voice sounded like a freight train. "The hell?" I sputtered.  
  
I opened my eyes and a young man was leaning over me. His long hair pulled back into a loose tail. "Who are you?" I inquired.  
  
"The name is Roji, I saved you from death. You okay? You were almost dead down there...and why did you have shackles?"  
  
I shot up and reached for my masamune, but it wasn't at my side. "Damnit...," I cursed as Roji stood.  
  
I quickly stepped back and frowned. "You didn't see me."  
  
I turned and sent a small object into the forest. A small crack came and a portal appeared. I turned to look at the kid. "And I was never here," I said with a smirk and jumped into the portal.  
  
I arrived in an unknown place. My mind set back and I realized now that Meteor destroyed this place, it was now a barren wasteland. No corpses, no bones, no nothing. "Shit...I didn't think those Avalanche drones would quit while all the time they were trying to stop me. But, I don't remember what happened after Cloud came to defeat me in the stream," I muttered and clenched my right hand into a tight fist.  
  
I felt raindrops and I turned my gaze up towards the sky. It started to pour and my dried hair began to dampen. My shirt was gone and my pants were almost unwearable. I shook my head, closed my eyes and opened my mouth to taste the essence of destruction coming from the stars. I closed my mouth and remembered the girl. "Aeris...that girl who actually tried to stop me from world domination...except, I was made. I have no feelings, I was not born. I'm a puppet, just as Cloud was. I killed that girl, she was the only barrier I had to go through until I aquired what I had wanted to gain through these long years. Age is of nothing to me, for I am a puppet without an end. End....those Avalanche junkies had an end."  
  
I looked around, the only remains was rubble. I started to walk through the barren town which used to be Shinra Corps. I knew Rufus was dead, but I didn't give a damn about that kid. I knew the Avalanche group had been killed, no doubt about that fact. I knew I might be the only... I stopped myself from saying 'human'. I was not human, I'm a monster.  
  
I kicked a peice of debris and found a shiny object. My sword. I groped the hilt and raised my masamune up towards the sky. Undamaged. I tilted it downwards fast and made a side swipe. "But...no flesh to bite," I muttered with a frown.  
  
"What lives you have taken...unforgiving. This land is your home now, you are no God. You are no higher being..you are a man of slaughter. You are a monster. A puppet to yourself. You are scum. More than scum, a parasite. Love, shit, you didn't know love. Your only 'love' was death to anyone who stood between you and the destruction of this world. But this world...it was strong, too strong. You became insane. Cloud and his group sent you to another world, one where you were chained and strained. At the bottom of that lake. The lake of holding. You were to be held there until you passed on but an unlucky soul happened by and let you free. A mistake. You were to die. Perish. You are inhuman, you are nothing but a speck of mako and flesh taken by donars. Not even donars, dead humans," a voice whistled through the air.  
  
I swung my masamune around and glared at the sky. "You dare say this?! Show yourself, bastard!" I yelled.  
  
I felt foolish. But then again, I wanted to find this voice's master and cut him through and through. An image appeared and soon took on flesh. It turned out to be a woman. "But...I am a daughter. One who's life was taken by you! I could have helped, yet...you cut that short," the woman said with a sigh.  
  
It all came into play. This was Aeris. "You are a ghost...be gone with you!" I growled.  
  
Aeris smiled. "But...I am, sadly, your guardian angel. You have no life here, why don't you go somewhere and make a life out of your selfishness."  
  
I ran forward. Striking down, through the Aeris image. "Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
I jumped back and sent firagas at her. But they only passed through the image. I threw my sword down as Aeris walked towards me. "Why don't you settle down with a wife...do something more than just contimplate about the past. Go home..."  
  
Aeris was only a few feet away. I turned away but felt her hand on my cheek. As I turned around her lips met mine. Cold. It was very cold and dark. I opened my eyes and looked straight into two eyesockets. "Argh!!" I cried out.  
  
I tried to pull away but the spectre held me tight. Its' lips placed ontop of mine. It felt like my whole body was going cold. I jumped up and kicked the spectre away, making myself fall onto my back. I felt a line of something slide down my chin and I instantly knew it was blood. This thing had sent something inside of my body. I didn't know the full extent of my injuries, but I knew I wasn't dead just yet. I jumped to my feet and winced, I looked at my abdomen and frowned. The thing had poked a hole through my body and now blood was coming out in great quantities. "What the hell are you?" I inquired.  
  
The spectre stood up and, if it had a face, would have grinned at my condition. "Death...no, too formal. I am Sephiroth," it replied.  
  
I winced again. "I am Sephiroth. You cannot be!"  
  
"I'm your shadow, as you can call me. Oh, have I injured you, love?"  
  
"Do not call me that," I growled as I placed a hand over the hole in my abs.  
  
"But why not? I only love myself...I don't need anyone else..."  
  
I stumbled to my knees, blood collecting in my mouth. I opened my mouth and the blood dropped to the ground. The sceptre laughed insanely as I fell to the side. "You are weak! Weak! Weak! You are not a God! You are a puppet made out of Cloud...you are nothing but a waste. A fighting machine, yes. But so predictable!" It laughed.  
  
I raised my hand, blood covered it. A power began to form in my hand and I coughed. "You....are...not...worth...my time..," I stammered.  
  
The power erupted from my hand, sending me backwards into a hill of dirt. But that power wasn't wasted. The spectre had blown to pieces. It vanished and I cried out. Blood hadn't stopped pouring from my body. I felt lightheaded and weakened. I tried to stand and succeeded. I placed my hand over my abs again and struggled to stay up. My vision became hazy and my mind soon began to blacken out. I collapsed just as a figure appeared before me. Long dark hair blowing in the now growing wind. "So....unlu...cky...," I murmered before passing out.  
  
_---_ To Be Continued. Hope you liked it. 


	2. Killing Spree

~ Disclaimer ~ I don't own FF7 nor do I own Squaresoft. I would love to own it but..sadly..I would corrupt it to the endiness it is fortold to not have.  
  
~ Title ~ Misfortune.  
  
~Author~ CheezePilotOfPluto99X  
  
------------------------  
  
- Title - Killing Spree.  
  
- Chapter - Two.  
  
----  
  
I opened my eyes. Bars. Bars surrounded me. I jumped up and grabbed the bars. "What the hell! Get me out!" I growled.  
  
A girl with long, dark hair entered the room. Her eyes were light blue and she wore a simple black dress. Her skin was clean, but her clothing was almost rags. Her age might have been sixteen or so. "We can't let you out. You are evil," she said.  
  
I casted a spell, but as I sent it at her it died. "What barrier have you casted!?"  
  
"No barrier...we just don't believe in magic anymore. So magic is a thing of the past."  
  
"Do you know who the hell I am!?"  
  
"You are Sephiroth, ne?" a male voice inquired.  
  
A man entered the room. His hair was blonde and his eyes were green emeralds. "You are Sephiroth...the man, wait..no..not a man. A puppet in the great war? Hojo's creation? Ah, yes...the puppet who thought he could test his strings on Meteor."  
  
My lips curled. "You know nothing! You are nothing! Pitiful human!"  
  
I just then realized that my wound was tended to. Stitches and a band of medical tape stopped the bleeding. The man and girl glared at me. "You brought so much pain and destruction to us...you're scum," the man sneered and kicked dirt at me.  
  
I was like an animal in a cage. I hated it.  
  
They left the room and I looked around for my sword. It lay on a tall shelf, too bad I didn't know teleportation powers. I sat down and leaned against the bars, staring upwards at a single lightbulb. Maybe I should have manipulated these simple minded peons. I then felt the urge to use the restroom. "Hey! I need to use the facilities!" I yelled.  
  
"Shut the hell up, evil!" The man yelled back.  
  
I decided to hold it until I got out of this damned hellhole. My fingers flexed, I wanted to take my sword and slaughter these people. The door opened and I whirred around. The young girl was standing there, holding a plate. "You looked famished," she said quietly.  
  
She nelt down and slid the plate over. It stopped when it hit the barred cage. "Do you think I'm evil?" I inquired.  
  
She shrugged and I smiled. I hadn't smiled in, well, never. It was a bit rusty. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl stood up quickly. "I shouldn't tell you my name...father-"  
  
"Who cares. You think I'll do something to you if I know your name?" I interrupted.  
  
"Silvia," she said.  
  
"What is your father's name?"  
  
Silvia shifted her weight and turned, leaving me in the dark room. I ate the food and pulled the tray into my cell. I bent it into weird shapes, occasionally looking up at the doorway to check if anyone was coming. I quickly went to work picking at the lock on the barred cage. It clicked and I put the tray to the side, kicked the door open and stood up. "Now...revenge is going to taste sweet to my masamune," I sneered as I snatched up my sword.  
  
I ran up the stairway and kicked the door open, sending splinters into the next room. Someone came to my left side, but I quickly turned and decapitated him. I walked into the living room, the man and an older woman sat there. "The fuck!?" The man exclaimed as he shot up.  
  
I stepped forward, uppercutted with my sword and cut a neat gash into the man's chest. He screamed in agony and I turned to the woman. I thrust my sword into her head. Walking up the stairs, checking for people and sweating slightly from all this exercise. I turned down a long hallway and entered that man's room. Taking out a pair of baggy jeans, a button up black shirt and a pair of black boots, I dressed. I cleaned the masamune on the bed sheets and headed out of the house. The door opened and Silvia entered, looked into the living room and screamed in horror. I grabbed her from the side, placed the blade to her throat and smiled. "Caging an animal is not a great idea, is it?" I whispered.  
  
She trembled in my grasp. Unable to speak. I threw her to the ground and walked out of the house. A fireball forming in the palm of my right hand. "Watch your people burn, Silvia," I muttered and tossed the fireball into the middle of the town.  
  
It exploded as I exited the town, sending the houses into a neat spiral towards the sky. I didn't care, I was treated of my wounds but I didn't care for those pitiful humans. All I wanted to do was sit on the top of the world and watch it all burn.  
  
-- To Be Continued. Hope you liked the second chapter. ^^; 


End file.
